Gemelos Espejo
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: Era una diferencia mínima, pero era una diferencia que ni Saga, ni Kanon se podían permitir en la mentira que les habían impuesto. One-shot, con poco de AiorosxSaga al final


_Advertencia: Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenece, yo sólo los tome prestados para mi retorcido placer personal…ah! Y escribir esta historia!_

_Este fic contiene Yaoi, aunque la trama principal no se desenvuelve alrededor de él. La pareja es AiorosxSaga (Yeah!)_

_Por último, agradezco a Ethel por prestarme a Herón de Géminis. Muchas gracias Ethel! Como podrás ver, estoy herida, pero logre convencerlo para que viniera_

_Sin más, a leer! _

**GEMELOS ESPEJO**

Si había algo que Kanon odiaba más que realizar la limpieza del templo, era justamente lo que se encontraba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Copiando lecciones de textos antiguos.

Su maestro les había explicado, tiempo atrás, que, aparte de asegurar que el conocimiento quedará en sus mentes, ayudaban a que futuras generaciones de caballeros de Géminis, contaran con la misma información que ellos tenían en aquel momento.

Al menos, así es como su maestro trataba de hacerles más grata la situación. Para Kanon, aquella no era más que otra forma en que el caballero de Géminis les arruinaba un pequeño lapso de descanso.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro desesperado, mientras soltaba el lápiz para permitir a su mano un momento de descanso. Llevaban ya un rato realizando esa misma actividad, aunque para Kanon se le figuraban como si hubieran sido varias horas.

Busco con la mirada algo con que entretenerse, sin embargo, se encontraban en un estudio dentro del templo de Géminis, por lo que no había ni una sola ventana o boquete por donde se colara la luz del sol o una pequeña briza, y lo único que sus curiosos ojos lograron encontrar fue libros y más libros.

Harto de aquella imagen, giró un poco el cuerpo, para tener en su campo de visión a su gemelo, quien se encontraba a su derecha.

Contrario a él, Saga se mostraba absorto por su tarea impuesta. En su rostro era posible notar un gesto de absoluta concentración en cada uno de los trazos que imprimía sobre la hoja, cuidando los detalles de su escritura para minimizar la cantidad de errores en su trabajo, aun así, aquella imagen se antojaba graciosa a los ojos del gemelo menor. Aquel gesto hacia ver a Saga como si ya fuera un adulto.

Realmente no tenía mucho que su maestro les había enseñado a escribir. Quizás una semana, o menos. Y, aunque al principio la idea de aprender a leer y escribir había sido llamativa para Kanon, al momento, sólo era una causa más de tedio. De haber sabido que al dominar tan rápido la escritura sólo conseguiría tener más trabajo, hubiera fingido un poco más de torpeza.

O al menos, eso funciono muy bien con Saga, quien al principio de sus nuevas lecciones, mostro verdaderas dificultades para dominar la escritura. Sus trazos eran inseguros e imprecisos, lo que ocasionaba varios regaños de parte de su maestro, pero a la vez, que pasará menos tiempo copiando textos. Sólo debía practicar el alfabeto hasta mejorar su caligrafía.

Kanon no pudo evitar reír al recordar la frustración que mostró Saga en aquel momento. A pesar de todo, el gemelo sentía un poco de placer al saber que algo se le había dificultado a Saga.

Aunque, debía admitirlo. Su hermano se recuperaba rápido, y no era difícil para Kanon desde su posición, ver como la letra de su hermano había mejorado. Ahora sus trazos eran firmes y seguros, aunque, también aparentaban tener más curvas que hacían ver más bonita la letra que la de los libros.

Y ante su análisis exhaustivo, Kanon no pudo pasar por alto un error de Saga, lo que le provocó una nueva sonrisa, aunque decidió corregirlo antes de que su maestro lo regañara.

"Saga, estas mal", dijo el menor, sacando de su concentración al mencionado, quien se giro para verlo con un claro gesto de confusión. "Tienes el lápiz en la mano equivocada", señaló Kanon, volviendo a recoger su lápiz con la mano derecha para mostrarle su error al otro.

Saga lo observo algunos segundos sin comprender, hasta que llevo sus orbes verdes hacia la mano que sostenía su lápiz, la izquierda.

"Oh…no sabía que importará con que mano lo tomas", respondió por fin Saga, fijando nuevamente sus ojos en un par igual a los suyos.

"El maestro siempre lo toma con la derecha, además, si tratas de hacerlo con la izquierda es más difícil", Kanon ya lo había intentando, pero había desistido al ver que era más difícil controlar el lápiz.

"…Bueno", cedió por fin Saga, a la par que hacia el cambio de mano. Probo un poco su agarre, antes de tratar de regresar a su abandonada tarea. Kanon al considerar que había hecho su buena acción del día, decidió imitar a su hermano, pero antes que pudiera agregar otra letra al montón que ya se encontraba en su hoja, escucho una queja de parte de Saga. "¡Argh! Ya me equivoque"

Deseoso por una nueva distracción, Kanon de inmediato se asomo en el trabajo de su hermano, viendo que, en lo que antes era un trabajo impecable, lleno de bonitas letras, se veía manchado por un trazo grande y tortuoso, parecido a los primeros intentos de Saga por escribir.

"Quizás no agarraste bien el lápiz", sugirió como respuesta Kanon, mientras Saga trataba de borrar su error.

"Quizás", respondió aquel no muy convencido, para de nuevo hacer otro trazo, que se asemejaba mucho al anterior. Frunció el cejo una vez más, mientras añadía una nueva línea, con la intención de terminar aquella letra, pero sólo consiguió una línea tortuosa y de diferente tamaño a la primera.

Suspiro chocado, antes de ver a su hermano. "No puedo con mi mano derecha, por eso estaba trabajando con mi mano izquierda", confeso por fin el peliazul con cierta vergüenza. Permaneció callado un momento, antes de atreverse a preguntar "¿Crees que el maestro se enoje?"

"No lo se" respondió el otro después de pensarlo. A su maestro sólo lo había visto usar la mano derecha, e incluso, cuando les dio un lápiz para ver como lo sostenían y corregir la postura, lo había hecho con la mano derecha de ambos gemelos. En ningún momento había dicho mano izquierda, y para la lógica del pequeño, eso indicaba que no se debía usar aquella mano. "Creo que deberías tratar con la derecha"

Saga no estaba seguro. Antes de alcanzar a Kanon en las lecciones, había estado tratando de escribir como su maestro les había indicado, sin mucho éxito, y en un lapsus de desesperación, había usado su mano izquierda, notando inmediatamente una gran mejoría. Con esa mano tenía mejor control de lo que hacia, incluso para sus actividades normales. Pero compartía la misma idea que su hermano. Quizás lo que hacia estaba prohibido.

"Voy a tratar", dijo con determinación, volviendo a tomar el lápiz con su mano derecha y viendo con determinación la hoja que tenía delante de él. Con suerte, y esta vez tendría mayor éxito…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Su maestro estaba enojado. Y Kanon se sentía culpable por pensar que las dificultades de su hermano habían sido graciosas.

Herón de Géminis no dejaba de gritarle al mayor de los gemelos, que sólo atinaba a asentir con su cabeza, manteniendo su mirada fija en el piso, temeroso de ver la furia en su maestro, ya que este creía que Saga se estaba burlando de él.

Había ido a vigilar que los traviesos gemelos se encontraran cumpliendo su encomienda, y si bien, Kanon no había avanzado mucho desde la última vez que los había revisado, fue Saga el que despertó su malestar.

En su hoja era fácil notar como pasaba de una decente caligrafía, a rayones sin sentido y letras apenas identificables. Y él no admitiría trabajos así de mediocres.

"Escribe completo el alfabeto", ordenó mientras empujaba al pequeño en su silla, para que cumpliera la orden. Lo observo como titubeante, tomaba el lápiz en su mano derecha y comenzaba a escribir. "¡¿Qué crees que haces?!", grito exasperado al ver como quedaban plasmados nuevos trazos temblorosos. "¡¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí?!"

"No, maestro", respondió el peliazul, mientras trataba de hacer una nueva línea, sin embargo, si la tarea era difícil antes, por el miedo que le causaba el pensar en el enojo de su maestro, su mano había comenzado a temblar y sudar, dificultando el agarre en el lápiz.

"Entonces, ¿cómo explicas estos mediocres intentos?", preguntó en un tono que no auguraba nada bueno. Giro sus ojos hacia el gemelo menor, quien hasta el momento hacia lo posible por pasar desapercibido, para no atraer la furia de su maestro hacia él. "¿Acaso tú lo ayudaste?", siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Kanon se encontrara ayudando a su hermano, eso explicaba la repentina torpeza de Saga para escribir.

"No, él no me ayudo, maestro", pero fue Saga quien respondió la pregunta. No quería que por su culpa su hermano fuera regañado, después de todo, Kanon no había hecho nada malo. Pero toda su seguridad y deseos de proteger a su hermano, se esfumaron cuando su maestro volvió a fijar sus molestos ojos sobre él. "Yo…no puedo escribir con mi mano derecha", reconoció suavemente, antes de bajar su mirada, esperando recibir un nuevo regaño del caballero de Géminis.

Kanon también esperaba lo mismo, por eso le extraño cuando el silencio duro de más y su maestro se limito a revisar a Saga de pies a cabeza.

"Muéstrame", ordeno aquel, dándole una nueva hoja al gemelo mayor. Saga dudo un poco, antes de tomar el lápiz y escribir algunas líneas con ayuda de su mano izquierda. La mejora fue notoria.

"Eso es un problema", dijo al fin, después de analizar la situación, ganando una mirada asustada de parte de Saga y Kanon, aunque decidió ignorarla, perdiéndose en sus reflexiones.

No tenía nada de malo que Saga fuera zurdo. Incluso, se podría decir que aquello era una ventaja, como guerrero, le sería de utilidad. Sin embargo, los gemelos no se podían permitir mostrar diferencias, después de todo, se suponía que sólo había un aprendiz de Géminis. Se debía resolver la situación, no importaba cómo.

"No me interesa como lo hagan. O escriben con la mano derecha o con la izquierda, pero deben corregirlo", sentenció, antes de darse la media vuelta y abandonar la habitación, dejando a los gemelos para que lidiaran con el problema. Si ellos no lo corregían, él lo haría, y ellos sabían que eso sería peor.

Los hermanos se observaron por unos momentos, antes de tomar una decisión en silencio. Cada uno tomo su lápiz con su mano no dominante y comenzaron a escribir en nuevas hojas.

Kanon fue el primero en mostrar signos de frustración. Era incapaz de controlar la fuerza con la que presionaba el lápiz sobre la hoja, ya no se diga la firmeza con la que hacia las líneas, obteniendo puras figuras sin forma y sentido.

"No puedo", dijo molesto, arrojando el lápiz en la mesa, para después cruzar sus brazos y hacer un mohín de fastidio. Era su manera de ocultar lo mucho que le enojaba la situación.

Saga lo observo, después dirigió sus ojos hacia el trabajo de su hermano, para seguir con el suyo. No podía decir que sus trazos eran mejores que los de Kanon, pero tenía un poco más de practica para tratar, debido a sus previos intentos.

"No te preocupes, creo que ya estoy entendiendo como escribir con mi otra mano", mintió Saga con una leve sonrisa, esperando que así su hermano se sintiera un poco más aliviado.

A Kanon era a quien siempre le tocaba cambiar algún aspecto suyo, para parecerse un poco más a Saga, eso era lo que realmente molestaba al gemelo menor. Y era justo que los dos supusieran que si ellos no corregían el problema, el maestro obligaría a Kanon a que escribiera como Saga. Y el hermano mayor que había en Saga no le podía permitir a este dejar que su hermano pasará por otra situación así. El tomaría esa responsabilidad.

Aun así, Kanon no lucia muy seguro, por lo que Saga trató una vez más. "Además, yo soy él que lo esta haciendo mal, ¿recuerdas?", dijo con una sonrisa, repitiendo las palabras dichas por su hermano rato atrás.

"Esta bien", cedió Kanon, volviendo a tomar su lápiz y continuar la tarea que aun no había terminado.

Su hermano menor seguía sin lucir feliz, pero Saga sabía que aquello no duraría mucho. O al menos, duraría hasta que Saga lograra dominar la escritura con su mano derecha. Imito a su hermano, pero él no continuo haciendo su tarea, sino que comenzó a escribir el alfabeto griego sin cansancio. Kanon había dado mucho de sí para continuar la mentira que les habían impuesto, era el turno de Saga dar algo por Kanon…

-.-.-.-.-.-

"No sabía que fueras zurdo", la voz de Aioros se dejo escuchar de pronto, sacando a Saga de su estado de concentración, provocando que apareciera en su frente una arruga de molestia.

Saga no entendía porque Aioros insistía en ayudarlo a revisar los registros anuales del santuario, si al Sagitario no le gustaba, y no dudaba en tratar cada cinco minutos de hacer platica, cuando era más que obvio que el gemelo necesitaba concentración para no dejar pasar algún error.

Sin embargo, al analizar las palabras del castaño, llevo sus ojos hacia la mano que sostenía el bolígrafo que había estado usando para realizar anotaciones. Rápidamente corrigió su error, pasando dicho objeto a su mano derecha, luciendo alarmado por momentos, antes de recordarse que se encontraba en tiempos diferentes.

Kanon podía actuar tan Kanon como quisiera, y Saga podía ser tan Saga como quisiera. Ya no había necesidad de ocultar sus diferencias. Pero había costumbres que tardaban más en morir que otras.

"No recuerdo haberte visto usar tu mano izquierda para escribir", continuo el Sagitario, ignorando el silencio del otro, aunque no paso desapercibido el cambio de posición del bolígrafo. Se levanto de su silla lentamente, como si le avisará al otro de su inminente acercamiento, ganando un nuevo gesto fastidiado de parte del géminis, que sólo consiguió sacar una sonrisa en el castaño. Saga continuo escribiendo, decidido a ignorar a Aioros, pero no pudo continuar debido a que aquel le tomo su mano, haciendo que soltara el bolígrafo, y luego tomo su abandonada mano izquierda.

"Te ves sexy", dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras llevaba aquella mano a sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso.

"Idiota", atino a dar como respuesta Saga, mientras un sonrojo atravesaba su rostro. Definitivamente hoy no terminaría de revisar los registros. Y lo confirmo al sentir los labios de Aioros sobre los suyos.

"Terriblemente sexy", susurro Aioros en cuanto se alejo de sus labios, para volver a tomar posesión de ellos con mayor ímpetu.

Y mientras Saga sentía recorrer las manos de Aioros caminos desde sus manos hacia sus brazos, como prueba del deseo que sentía en aquel momento, se le ocurrió que quizás no sería tan malo que comenzara a usar su mano izquierda más seguido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Notas finales: Los Gemelos Espejos son aquellos que nacen entre los días 9 y 12 de la división celular del cigoto. Esto deja como consecuencia que los gemelos compartan cierta característica, pero en el lado contrario al otro, por ejemplo uno puede ser zurdo y el otro diestro (como si se vieran en un espejo, de ahí el nombre)._

_En mi headcanon, Saga y Kanon son gemelos espejos_

_Espero que el fanfic haya sido de su agrado! _


End file.
